Caso Cerrado, Zorc
by AkaiDoragon-Kun
Summary: Years after Yami broke his relationship with his former husband Zorc, Yami is now happily married to two men and he still had his daughter..or so he thought. A letter came into the mail stating that Yami had to come to court to fight for his right to keep Ximena all for himself. What will happen? AU.


_**So, I've been watching some judge shows and here's one I like; Caso Cerrado. I thought about doing a case with mobium and Zorc, who is the father of Yami's daughter, Ximena. Hope you enjoy.**_

 _ **Summary - Years after Yami broke his relationship with his former husband Zorc, Yami is now happily married to two men and he still had his daughter..or so he thought. A letter came into the mail stating that Yami had to come to court to fight for his right to keep Ximena all for himself. What will happen? AU.**_

Yami laughed as he saw his husbands playing with his daughter; actually, no. Their daughter. He let out a sigh of relief and relaxed into his the foldable chair he was sitting on and took a sip out of his wine. He purred softly and put his sunglasses on, enjoying the sun as much as he could before the Domino winter came. The family lives in Domino, Japan after they moved from Cairo, Egypt. Yami was previously married to a guy named Zorc and had a daughter and son together. But, unfortunately, things got rough after Zorc started to abuse them all. Yami could only get Ximena and not Cilen. So, they got a divorce and Yami moved to Domino where he met his current two husbands.

"Mommy! Come play with us!" Ximena giggled happily as she splashed her Mommy from her position in the pool. Yami gasped as he felt the water and pouted at his daughter but smiled. He heard the mailman whistle and sighed softly. "I will in a sec, baby. The mail's here," he called out. Ximena pouted and nodded before he turned and jumped on one of her fathers, Yugi.

Yami laughed before he put on some shoes and went to the front door. He saw the mail in the mailbox and went to it. He opened it and frowned when he saw that there was a sole letter. He frowned even more and started to shake when he saw that it was from court. He looked around to make sure that Atemu, Yugi, or anyone was near him before he opened it. He read the first line and fell onto his knees, his face buried in his hands as he cried.

 **Dear Mr. Yami Min (Sennen),**

 **We are here to tell you that you are demanded to come to court for the battle or Min x Dark. If you want to keep custody of your daughter, come to Domino court and if you wish to counter sue, you may. See you there,**

 **Judge Bakura Mo.**

Yami felt arms around him and he looked up to see Atemu and his tanned arms around him. Yami turned around and buried his face into his chest and cried out his sadness. "Zorc wants Ximena back. I can't let him have her!" he sobbed.

"Shh, shh. I know, I know. We will make sure that that doesn't happen, I promise love," Atemu said as he held his sobbing Yami in his arms, kissing his head and holding him their until he fell asleep.

()()()

Yami sighed as he held four folders filled with evidence. In there was pictures of their wounds, important documents, the last case results, and other things. He looked down sadly as he heard his baby whimper in fear. Ximena was behind Atemu, shaking as she clung to his pant leg. Atemu set a hand on Ximena's head as his other hand held another folder of evidence. He, Yugi, and their little girl were gonna be Yami's witnesses. They just hope that they will win.

Yami looked up when he saw a security guy walk in and sighed when he called him over. "Mr. Yami, your case with Mr. Zorc is in session," he said.

Yami nodded and got up with the evidences and followed the security guard. He thanked him when he was lead to his podium and stood there, glaring at Zorc as he took his place a few feet away from him. He sighed and looked up when he heard the judge hit the hammer on the wooden plate. "This case is now in session," the judge, Bakura Mo, said loudly before he sat down and got his papers ready. "Mr. Zorc, you are here to sure Mr. Yami. Please tell me who he is to you, why you are here, and what you demand in this case," he said.

Zorc nodded and swallowed before he explained. "Judge Mo, I am here today, suing this piece of worthless shit for the custody of my eldest child, Ximena as well as 10,000 dollars including child support because I had to take care of our youngest child alone," he said, making Yami widen his eyes and took his breath away. The letter only said that Zorc wanted custody of Ximena! Not money and custody!

Bakura nodded and wrote down what Zorc said in his notes before he looked back up. "Okay. Is he your ex-husband?" he asked calmly.

Both Yami and Zorc nodded. "Unfortunately"

Bakura nodded again and wrote it down. "How old are your kids?" he asked.

Yami spoke up this time. "My daughter is 13 and my son is 8,"

Bakura nodded and once again wrote it down before he turned back to Zorc. "Explain to me why you demand what you said."

Zorc nodded again. "Very well, Your Honor. Me and Yami have been married for years. But, he unfortunately started to abuse me and the kids so he got arrested and got taken to court. Sadly, I didn't get what I want so I took our son and ran off. We got divorced before that as well," Zorc lied, making Yam narrowed his eyes and clench his fist tight. Oh how he wanted to hit Zorc..

Bakura nodded and wrote his down before he turned to Yami. "Now, Mr. Yami. Please say what you have to what he said,"

Yami nodded. "Of course. Before I do though, I'd like to counter sue. I want full custody of my children as well as those $10,000 plus child support," Yami said, making Bakura nod and write it down. "Now then. What Zorc said is a complete lie, your Honor. He's trying to make you think he's a victim when he's not. He's the abuser and me and my kids were the victims!"

"Alright Yami, please calm down. I see that you have evidence, may I see it?" Bakura asked.

Yami nodded and grabbed the folders he had before he took them to Bakura. "There are the divorce papers, our last court things, pictures of our injuries, and our marriage," he said before he went back to his podium. Bakura looked over them as Yami continued to talk. "I tried to get Cilen back but I didn't know where he was so I took my daughter and left. I know how selfish that was but I don't want to endanger my daughter. We fled to Domino and now she has two wonderful fathers who loves her dearly and she loves them so much as well,"

"Ok. I must say that what you did I did not like but I understand. Do you have witnesses? Is the girl here?"

Yami nodded. "Yes, my husbands and her are here as my witnesses,"

"And you Mr. Zorc?"

"Yes, I have my girlfriend,"

Bakura nodded and and put the folder away. "Send in all the witnesses and send in the expert Seto Kaiba of Child Services," he called as he got out of his chair and walked in front of his desk.

The security guard went to get the witnesses and Yami started to tear up as he saw Atemu carrying Ximena. Bakura smiled and walked to child and talked to her before Atemu gave Ximena to the guard and Bakura walked back to his desk. "Alright. What are your names?" Bakura asked.

"I'm Atemu,"

"Yugi"

"Vivian Monroe, Zorcy's beautiful and wealthy wife," the women said. Yugi rolled his eyes and coughed. "Girlfriend,"

Vivan turned to Yugi and slapped him, making him and Atemu on guard. "Listen here, you gay ass bitch! Shut the fuck up!" she shouted as security pushed her away. Atemu held Yugi as Yugi held his cheek. "Are you okay?" he asked and Yugi nodded.

"That's enough Vivian! I apologize Yugi. Please say your testimony," Bakura sighed.

Yugi nodded. "Sir, what Yami says is true. When he met, he and Ximena was covered in bruises and Yami was bleeding everywhere. He was raped as well," Yugi said as he took the folder Atemu had and showed it to Bakura. Bakura took it and and narrowed his eyes at Zorc before he turned to Atemu. "You're honor, I'm here to support my husbands and daughter. I take care of them when they're in need, I support with everything and anything they need," Atemu said.

Bakura nodded and sighed, dreading saying this. "Alright...Vivian, what do you have to say?" he asked.

"Well, Bakura. I'm here to say that all three men have raped me, gotten me pregnant, and made me kill the baby. They kidnapped me and threw me in a river before I was found by Zorcy-Poo!" Vivian whined.

Bakura as well as the others slapped their foreheads before sighing. Bakura turned to Seto who gave him the rest of the information he needed before he made his final decision. "Zorc, I deny your claim but I grant Yami's. The boy is here, right?"

"Yes, Sir!" the guard called out.

Bokura nodded. "And the boy gets to go with Yami and the others. Zorc, you owe Yami and his family $10,000 dollars in 30 days and child support until he is 18!"

Yami smiled and let his tears go and ran to Yugi and Atemu. He hugged them and cried, crying harder as the guard brought their kids to them. "Mama!" Cilen called and hugged Yami tight when he got to him. Yami smiled and hugged him tight, letting the frustrations go of never seeing his kids again.

 _ **And there's the end. Hope you enjoyed.**_


End file.
